


Healing

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Sickfic, but with a lot of fluff at the end, they are siblings and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: Anakin catches a virus from a planet so Ahsoka keeps him company while he recovers
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little warm-up that I thought was too cute not to share :))  
> So yeah not my best work, but I needed some hurt/comfort! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ahsoka knocked on his door. It was quiet on the other side for a few moments. The tea Obi-Wan made was slowly burning her hand. This side of the Temple was quiet. Unlike the Padwan quarters where there was constant chatter or training going on. The Kights quarters seemed calmer. Although, the feelings Ahsoka sensed from the other side of Anakin’s door were anything but serene. 

She had never seen her Master sick before. He hid it so well, for a while at least. Obi-Wan sensed it first, on their way back to Coruscant. Ahsoka had noted Anakin’s slip-ups or dazed attention. But, Obi-Wan was the one who forced him to the medical bay. It was a virus, like the Blue Shadow, but less contagious. The medical droids explained that it was native to the moon they were defending, unfortunately, Anakin lacked the anti-bodies to defend against it. 

“Come in.” His voice called from the other side of the door. It was quiet and raspy. The door opened and Ahsoka was greeted by a dark room. It smelled of sweat and old robes. Streaks of sunlight were barely coming in through the covering on his window. The bright light must be hurting his head. Ahsoka stepped in and her eyes landed on the lump laying on the bed. 

“Hey Master,” Ahsoka spoke gently. Anakin shifted in his bed, his head appearing from under the covers. Ahsoka squinted in the dim light but could see his hair sticking to his forehead and his nose was red and irritated. 

“Oh, hi snips.” He coughed out. The coughing was getting worse. Ahsoka set the cup of tea down on his work table and rushed over, helping Anakin sit up in bed. He was still coughing but, once sitting up, the wheezing from his chest stopped. Anakin took a deep breath, slowly in and out after his coughing fit while Ahsoka grabbed the cup of tea. 

“Here, Master Kenobi made this before he had to leave. Told me to give it to you.” She forced a smile and handed Anakin the cup. Anakin reached up and took it from her. 

“Where did he go?” He asked before taking a sip. Ahsoka settled down on the end of Anakin’s bed, crossing her legs under her. 

“The Council sent him and his Company on another mission. I didn’t ask many questions.” 

Anakin chuckled into the cup, “That’s a first.” Ahsoka smirked. She was glad to see a semblance of himself past the sickness infecting him. It’s been nearly a week since he was infected, and there was little to no improvement in his condition. Ahsoka let her smile drop and she watched with concerned eyes as Anakin struggled to take in a deep breath. He coughed a few more times then shakily set the half-drunken cup of tea on his table next to him. He looked up and his eyes met Ahsoka who was still watching him. She wasn’t even aware of it but she was tense. Her fists clenched in her lap and her forehead was furrowed. 

“What’s wrong, snips?” He asked quietly. His voice was grating. 

“Master-” She paused. “ _ Anakin _ you need to get better. Please, you need to.” She replied quickly. She blinked back a few tears and she was grateful for the dim lighting in the room. But, she knows Anakin can sense her anxiety through their bond. There was no hiding how worried she was for him. 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin gave her a sympathetic smile. “You don’t have to worry about me. I will be fine, just give it time, alright?” He reached his hand out and placed it on top of her hers. “Do you remember how long it took you to recover from that Blue Shadow Virus, even  _ with _ the antidote?” Ahsoka nodded, keeping her eyes on their hands. “Right. A few weeks. So don’t worry, snips. I’ll be fine.” Ahsoka finally looked up. His eyes were fully open and he had pushed the hair from his face. 

“You’re sure?”

“I’m more than sure, snips. Feeling better already.” He pulled his hand back and leaned into his pillows. Ahsoka smiled and nodded, then slid off his bed. 

“Alright, well I’m holding you to that statement then, skyguy!” Ahsoka mocked, walking towards the door. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin called before she left. She froze and then turned her head back at him. “You can stay here if you want. I have readings on my datapad to keep you busy.” He watched her face light up as she turned back into his room. He pointed to his worktable and she picked up the datapad. “You can sit here, snips.” He shifts in his bed and pats the space he created next to him. Ahsoka grins and nearly jumps onto the bed. “Careful!” Anakin exclaimed, muffling a cough.

“Oh sorry!” She apologized, then pulls one of his covers over her legs. “You know, I hope I don’t get sick from being in here.” She says to Anakin who has now laid down and is facing away from her. 

“The medical droid says it’s not contagious, snips.” He sighed, sounding as if he regrets having her stay. 

“Oh I know, I meant I don’t want to catch your _ idiocy _ ,” Ahsoka smirks. Suddenly, a discarded pillow from the end of the bed went sailing at her head, with just the slightest flick from Anakin’s finger. “Hey!” She shouted in response. 

“I will kick you out,” Anakin warned.

“ _ Alright~,” _ Ahsoka defended. “Obi-Wan always says that if you have nothing nice to say then don’t say anything at all.” She pauses. “So I’ll just be quiet.” 

Anakin sighed in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked the fic, leave a comment down below, they make my day :)  
> You can also find more of my Star Wars content at my tumblr @songbird-wings  
> Thanks!!


End file.
